The Screams They Never Heard
by InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere
Summary: Sonic has always helped his friends when they needed help, and rarely needed help for himself. But the one time he needs it... No one came. T, may be M for mention of rape, cutting and possible gore, may turn into Sonknux yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. They Never Heard Me

Hi!** So, this is probably my first real story on this site... my original one disappeared somehow... hmph. Anyway, this one is kinda dark... it MAY turn into Sonknux... I duno. This is dedicated to my inspiration, ****_LovesAnimations1998! _****She has inspired me with her beautiful friendship stories, and her epic action scenes, and her heart-warming brotherly scenes. Don't you ever quit what you do,girl, because you only get better! Anyway, on with the story. Flames allowed, but... you know what, just go ape-shit on me if you don't like it, I can take it. Here we go!**

**WARNING: MAY BE YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T HATE IS ALL I'M SAYING. ATTACK ME FOR MAKING THE STORY, BUT DON'T ATTACK THOSE WHO LIKE IT. AND IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY IT CLEARLY SAYS ****MAY BE YAOI. ****DON'T READ IT IF YOU ARE AGAINST IT! IT'S THAT SIMPLE. THERE IS ALSO MENTION OF RAPE. SO... HATERS GO AWAY.**

_Chapter 1: They Never Heard Me_

Numb. Numb was all he felt as he sat, curled up into a corner, cradling his legs. His emerald eyes which once held glee hadn't shown anything but dullness. He sat there as the memories of what took place on an operating table hours ago still wouldn't go away. The poor guy just wanted to sleep away the images, but they would never flee.

He shuddered. Shuddered with the cold air that seeped through the night, even though it was a steamshower in the cramped room. Shuddered with the memories of horrible feelings. Shuddered with the memories of the pain he felt for a few hours, which felt like a year. Shuddered as he started to feel clausterphobic in his tiny cell which only had bars on the top.

Who was this broken soul, you ask? Well, it's hard to imagine, but it was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes,the young teenage hedgehog who was always determined to help others. The young teenage hedgehog that everyone recognized from his cocky smiles and his kindness and reassuring thumbs up's and his love for adventure, excitement. Adrenaline.

Danger.

But now danger doesn't seem too satisfying to the poor hedgie.

_Running at the speed of sound, the blue furry speedster dodged every bullet, smirking. "That's all you got, Eggy?" he asked, starting to run backwards, taunting the plump man. "Hohohoho, my dear Sonic, this is only the beginning. You have no idea what I have in store for you..." _

Sonic shook his head. He can't be remembering everything again, not now, not ever...

_You have no idea what I have in store for you..._

That threat seemed to linger in his mind for the longest time. The threat held the very truth. He had no idea what Eggman had in store for him, but he didn't pay much mind to it, figuring there was no way he could catch him.

He definately should have been more careful.

_The hedgehog gave Eggman his cocky smirk. "Yeah, if you can catch me!" he yelled, picking up speed a little. _

_Little did he know he was about to run right into a tree from looking backwards. Excruciating pain was instantly felt as he heard the sickening 'crack!' of his skull being slammed against the trunk at full force. _

_Then darkness._

Sonic shook his head vigorously. 'No... no. No, no,no, no no!"he screamed to no one imparticular.

The hedgie remembered waking up, feeling pain in his head. He remembered the way Eggman looked, how different he looked right then. How different he looked, just smirking at him while he was struggling to escape. He remembered how... _terrifying _he looked, his glasses shining in amusement. He remembered how scared he felt, when he realized his ankles and wrists were in chains as he was tied to an uncomfortable metal table.

"God, why was I so _stupid_?!" Sonic cursed to himself, holding his face in his hands. If only he watched where he was running...

_He watched helplessly as Eggman slowly un-zipped his jacket, revealing a grey tee-shirt, which was quickly removed too..._

Let's just say Sonic felt extremely violated. He felt something was touched which was clearly not supposed to be without his permission... because that's exactly what happened. He also felt used, disgusting and confused. Used because right after, he was thrown in the lonely cell, feeling like nothing but for mere entertainment. Disgusting because, well, he was only fifteen. Confused because... well, why would Eggman do something... like _that _if he was ever caught? Sonic thought it would be useless tests with needles and such... he had _never _seen this coming.

Then the blue speedster felt another emotion. Saddness. He felt sad. He didn't want to feel it,but he also felt betrayed. His friends weren't there to help him... it was never his friends fault, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. He has always helped his friends before and rarely needed help for himself. But when he needs it just for one time...

Nobody came.

No matter how loud he screamed.

Something stung his eyes, but he didn't dare let water spill. He wasn't giving Eggman the satisfaction like he had already before...

Just then he heard glass breaking and sounds of punching was heard, a few screams coming from his captor, and a certain echidna come into view...

**Heh heh... so that was my attempt at angst. And that's the farthest I'm EVER going to a rape scene, I just find it's kind of awkward to write and way easier to read...**

**YAAAAY Knuckles to the rescue! :D If you want the next chapter up, tell me! If you don't... don't do anything at all, but I'm saying one thing...**

**THE SUMMARY WARNED YOU.**

**Alright, I'm gonna go eat cheese now. Oh, and flamers and story trolls, don't flame too much. Thank you.**


	2. Her Heard Me

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers and favs, I feel confident enough to post next chapter for you guys! :D Seriously, though, I thought most people would hate this story. I know, only three reviews, but still enough to get me excited! It's my first try at writing a fanfiction. Thanks for the support, guys! Means a lot. Oookay, so, I also decided that it's gonna become Sonknux because honestly, there's not enough of that. Leggo'. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT AND SEXUAL THEMES, BUT ONLY SLIGHT. READER DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED.**

**_Chpt. 2: He Heard Me_**

Knuckles' POV:

The sun made my red fur hot as I sat cross legged leaning on the gigantic emerald I was currently guarding. I let a sigh escape my lips as my violet eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. A tickling sensation was going through my senses when a beautiful purple and yellow butterfly decided to flutter down and land on my nose.

So, in shorter words, I was at peace.

_No wonder why Sonic loves to stay outside all day..._

My eyes shot open. Sonic? Why would I think about him?

Okay, I admit, this has been happening a lot recently. I would be at peace but my mind suddenly goes 'Hey, let's think about Sonic, even though you fight him about every day!'

That's not all that's strange. Another strange thing, whenever I'm near him, my heart would suddenly start beating really fast. That's not all. I've seem to also take some sort of interest in the way he looks, too.

Sometimes I would catch myself even admiring him from a distance. My heart would melt when he smiled. I would be captivated by the gleam in his emerald eyes, and I would almost want to dance at the beautiful melody that was his laugh. To me, he almost seemed... _cute. _

That scared me.

I mean, I was straight as a branch!

...Right?

_Yeah, probably a broken branch! _my mind would tell me.

I sighed. Maybe I was turning gay... I mean,there's nothing wrong with that, right? But, if I _was _gay... then why, of all people, _Sonic?_

My thoughts were interupted as I heard a sickening _'crack!' _coming from right below the island, causing the beautiful insect to fly off my nose.

I ran to the edge and looked down and gasped.

Sonic was out cold, being picked up by a smirking Eggman, being pulled into his Eggmobile **(A/N: I forget what it's called!)**.

When the egg-shaped vehicle flew over my island, I jumped so I was holding to the bottom of it, unnoticed.

I looked down and thought I was about to be sick. We were really high up in the air!

The rooftops of big buildings could be seen and soon I could see the top of trees. Where was Eggman taking him? It suddenly started getting real cold when I felt wind breeze through my fur.

I opened my eyes, and gasped. There was a huge dome-shaped building with many square pieces of building surrounding it, with tons of robot army walking around.

Was this Eggman's base?! It's huge!

Suddenly my gloved fingers started slipping and I could feel myself falling. I tried to stop myself from crying out, and I ended up landing in a rose bush. Ouch!

"Ugh..." I groaned as I lifted myself off the floor. I looked up, only to see the Eggmobile had disappeared from sight. Great. Just fantastic.

What was he going do with Sonic? I had to find out! I snook past the robots that obviously didn't have a very high IQ.

XXXX

It must have been at least ten minutes I have been wandering around the enormous base, with a few calls that were way too close for comfort.

I was thinking of giving up and this wasn't even the place they went to, but then I heard talking...

_"E-Eggman...? Wh-what are you d-doing?!"_

If I was right, then that would be Sonic's voice. Though, I didn't hear the cocky confidence. What I heard was pure fear, confusion, and if I was correct, his voice cracked a bit.

Then I heard Eggman's voice.

_"Hush, Sonic. It won't hurt... too much."_

I widened my eyes. He was about to do something to Sonic!

_"Huh? What are you-"_

It sounded like his voice was cut off, and if I listened very hard, I could hear very faint whispering, but I couldn't make out what was being said.

_"WHAT?! Why would you ask me tha- GAH! Get-get off of me... what are you- Wait- NO!"_

Huh? Now I was confused. What was going on?

_"What do you think you're doing?! Stop! STOP TOUCHING ME!"_

Then I heard whispering and a whimper.

Alright, that's it! I'm gonna find this bastard and find out what he was doing to Sonic!

And I heard screaming. Blood-curdling screams of pain and fear. It was probably the worst thing I have ever heard come out of Sonic's mouth.

I followed the horrid sounds to a huge medal door that I had no way of beating down.

_"HELP ME!"_

And I tried punching the hardest I could on the door.

And I could hear the whispering perfectly now:

_"No one's here to help you, Sonic... _Nobody."

_"No! No no! Stop, please! AGH! Ahhhhh-!"_

The last scream was then muffled by something. Anger flared inside me. What was he_ doing?!_

There was a heartbreaking sob, a _'shhh' _and then panting and the sound of crying could be heard.

If he made Sonic cry, I was poundng his face in so hard.

The sound of another door opening could be heard and I was finally able to punch the door open and gasped.

There was blood mixed with... _something else _on an operating table, with Eggman's clothes scattered everywhere, but no sign of the two, and I saw another door open on the other side of the room.

I took one more glance at the room. Who's blood was that? And...

Then it hit me.

Sonic had been raped.

And I was going to kill the bastard.

I followed the next door to this room full of jail cells.

I walked down the long hallway, when I saw him...

Sonic's rapist.

Without thinking, I saw red and I grabbed him from behind and just kept my arm tightly around his neck. I punched him square in the nose, then the eye, then the mouth, blood dribbling from said places.

"Knuckles! Stop!" He pleaded.

"This is for the pain you put Sonic through!" I screamed, and punched him again, making him unconcious.

I ran around the enormous cell room, and I finally saw a blue furball cuddled in a fetal position, whimpering. The sound hurt my heart as I slowly walked up to the cell door and pulled the bars apart.

Sonic still didn't notice me.

"Sonic..." I whispered, leaning down to his level. I put a hand on his back, but he flinched away.

"Sonic... It's okay, it's just me." I said softly and he lifted his head, revealing shed tears on his cheeks and puffy eyes and swollen lips.

"Knuckles!" He sobbed, and I picked him up bridal style. "It's okay; you're safe now. Close your eyes." I whispered, and immediately he rested his head on my chest with his eyes closed.

I held the shivering blue puffball gently, not wanting to hurt the poor guy from the rough actions he has just been through. My eyes scanned his scarred body; he looked aweful.

The inside of his thighs were stained red, and his quills were messy and his face just looked plain broken.

It was silent as I walked to Angel Island with the sleeping hedgehog in my arms.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Thanks for reading, next chapter out tomorrow; I do admit, this one is kind of long. Please tell me how you think! :)**


	3. The Nightmares Won't Go Away

**well, time for more TSTNH :) (I just love shortening things xD) alright, so... here we go, some Sonknux fluff for you all! **

**WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD. IT STARTS AT THE FIRST TIME IT SWITCHES TO SONIC'S POV. YOU CAN SKIP THEM AND GO TO THE SECOND TIME IT SWITCHES TO KNUCKLES' POV. JUST GIVING A HEADS NOTE IT IS ****NOT ****LEMON, JUST THERE IS SCENES THAT MAY BE A LITTLE DISTURBING. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**_Chpt. 3: The Nightmares Won't Go Away..._**

Knuckles' POV:

I placed Sonic on the soft grass beside me near the Master Emerald. I was worried. What would happen when he woke up? Would he be alright? Would he cry? Would he pretend this never happened? Would he not speak at all? It's obvious he would be in pain, physically and emotionally...

What if he breaks down crying? I have no idea how to comfort someone, I've pretty much been a loner all my life.

It was obvious his mental state would be pretty bad. I just hope he doesn't try anything self-harming. My life would be empty if he left me...

Ugh, I probably sound like a hopeless ronantic, but while I was walking back to the island with him sleeping in my arms... I accepted the fact I was gay.

And it was Sonic that I wanted.

Whatever happens, I would make sure he goes back to his confident self... I will fix him.

I just hope he trusts me enough to let me.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

_"Tell me Sonic... are you a virgin?"_

_My eyes widened at what he just whispered in my ear._

_"WHAT?! Why would you ask me- mph!"_

_I was muffled when his lips suddenly crashed on mine. I tried to push him off of me, but I realized my hands were tied._

_I shuddered when I felt his tongue flicker across my lips. I refused to open my mouth. No way was I making out with this guy!_

_He grabbed me... _somewhere _and squeezed, making me gasp, giving him accidental entrance. I gagged on his taste; I was petrified. Was this how I was losing my virginity? In the most vile way possible?_

_He suddenly broke for air, giving me a small oppertunity to head-butt him. I did so, and he yelped in pain, eyes showing slight fury, but the rest showing lust that scared me to no end. This is probably the most scared I have ever been of this man._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" He put a hand on my mouth and started to squirm lower. I knew what he was doing; he was getting in postition._

_"You taste so good..." he whispered. Let's just say I now have bite marks on my neck._

_And without warning I felt pain on my lower side and I screamed. I felt tears roll out of my eyes. I swear I heard someone banging on the door, And I felt hope._

_"HELP ME!"_

_I screamed, but those words will forever haunt me..._

_"No one is here to help you, Sonic... _Nobody."

_And more pain was felt..._

_XXX_

Knuckles' POV:

The sky was dark, but I couldn't sleep. I kept worrying about Sonic; he kept twitching. Was he dreaming?

Suddenly he sat up screaming with tears rolling down his cheeks. He screamed so loud, like when he was being raped...

"Sonic! Calm down!" I yelled.

He stopped screaming and looked at me with wet eyes, breathing heavily.

"Sonic, don't focus on anything else, I'm right here, just look at me; listen to me." I said softly but firmly. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, it's alright. It was just a dream. I'm right here, no one is gonna hurt you." I whispered, gently wiping away tears.

He sniffed. "It hurts..." he croaked, and I pulled him in to a hug. "I know, I know just let it out." I said into his ear, and I felt his head bury into my shoulder.

The sound of his sobs hurt my soul and I wanted to kill Eggman so leaving him and causing trouble was probably the worst thing to do at a time like this.

When he finally calmed down, we kept hugging.

"Knuckles..." he whispered.

"What is it, Sonic?" I said, gently playing with his quills.

"Do you think I'm... disgusting?" he asked me.

I gently pulled him off me and stared into his eyes. "Sonic, I could never find you disgusting." I whispered, stroking his head and I heard him purr as his eyes started to droop.

I pulled him into my lap and kept doing what I was doing, glad I was calming him down. I started to scratch behind his ear and his purrs got louder.

Before he drifted off to bliss, I heard him mutter a single word.

"Thank you..."

**AWWW! That... was really adorable. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Revenge

**I'm in pain! I somehow popped my ankle out and now I'm sitting in a hospital waiting room on my phone. it's funny, this guy keeps looking at what I'm writing so just for fun I started writing lemon and he look disgusted and walked away xD that problems done now! Oh and I deleted the lemon, that was just to get him away, just so you know, not part of the story xD enjoy!**

**_Chpt.4: Revenge_**

Eggman's POV:

You're probably wondering why I did something like that. Why I would do something so vile to nothing but a mere teenager. To tell the truth, ever since we started our rivalry, I've been awe'd. Awe'd by how powerful he was for an eight year old hedgehog at the time. And he was generally a cute child.

Then he matured.

I watched as he turned from an adorable little child to a handsome, bold and charming teenager.

I felt like a pedophile for having dreams of a fifteen year-old. And maybe I was. I just knew I had to have him. I had to _take _him, take his soul, his heart, his body and his pureness. It seemed illegal to be as pure as him.

And it felt great taking him, too. My plans were successful until that blasted echidna decided to help him.

He took him away from me. I wasn't even finished.

Did you know it's possible for a male Mobian to get pregnant? The symptons are pretty much the same, except their belly's don't go big.

I tried to have his babies.

I sound like a fangirl here... but it's true.

I _will _get my hands on him. And I'll make sure that echidna doesn't ruin everything. Not this time.

Just then a communicator started ringing. It was Sonic's. I took it off him while he was unconcious! Who could be calling?

I slowly hesitated towards the drawer. I reached my hand in there and pulled out a yellow communicator.

"...Hello?" I said slowly.

_"Eggman! I knew it! Where's Sonic? What did you do to him?"_

Ugh, it was that pink hedgehog and that fox. Why didn't I think they'd call?

"I don't have him, kid. Call Knuckles or something." I sighed. I was too tired to think. Wait- what did I just say?!

Crap, I just put him right in his friends' way! Now it'll be almost impossible to get to him...

_"W-What? Why Knuckles?" _she asked warily.

I sighed. "Listen, girl, because I'm only saying this once. Knuckles rescued him- go see him now or else I change my mind!"

_"...Bleep!"_

Good. She hung up.

XXX

Amy's POV:

Off to Angel Island, I guess. Why was he there, though? What did Eggman do to him?

"Amy... what do you think happened to Sonic?" I heard Tails say behind me.

"I have no clue. Let's go see him, Eggman said he was with Knuckles." I replied.

XXX

When we finally got to the shrine, I saw the cutest sight ever!

Sonic was snuggled up on Knuckles' lap, sleeping while Knuckles was combing his fingers through his quills in his sleep.

If I had a camera, this would be on the Internet by now.

**Well, there you have it. Why Eggman raped Sonic. I hope you liked my Mobian logic. I don't know if I should add an mpreg... you guys tell me in the reviews. And what do you think will happen when Amy and Tails find out what happened to him? Say what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Rage

**Ankle's better! Yahoo! Alright; I decided to not do an mpreg, it's not even good for the storyline, anyway. **

**Karanma Maeryl; you probably read something else, mpreg is just a guy being able to get pregnant, not that disturbing xD anyway, I decided not to put it anyway.**

**Ooh, and we also get to see Tails' and Amy's reaction of what happened to Sonic... may the friendship fluffyness commence! Onwards!**

**Chpt. 5: Rage**

Tails' POV:

"Knuckles." I whispered, shaking his shoulder a bit. He awoke with a start, nearly slapping me in the face. "Knuckles! Calm down. We wanna speak to you." I whispered, not wanting to wake Sonic.

Knuckles rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Alright, am'up, am'up." he mumbled sleepily.

He placed Sonic gently on the grass and he curled into a comfortable position as me Amy and Knuckles made our way a little distance so we wouldn't wake the hedgehog.

"Alright, so-" I was cut off rudely by my pink companion. "What happened to Sonic? Eggman said you rescued him; you know what happened!"

"Shh, Amy! He's sleeping." I scolded, bringing a finger to my lips. She rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

I saw him tense. He looked a bit uneasy at the subject. "Knuckles? You okay?"

"Uh... yeah..." he replied dumbly. "Then what happened?" Amy asked. You can tell she was getting impatient.

"Well, you see..." the red one said, scratching his... er... quills I think? Let's go with that.

"Uhh... Eggman... hurt him."

That was all? That was all he was going to tell us? It was pretty obvious! Come on, Knux!

"And...? What did he do to hurt him...?" I asked.

He gulped, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

"..."

"Knuckles, answer him!" the pink one roared. She looked like she was about to summon her big mallet... wherever that thing comes from.

"EggmanrapedSonicandIrescuedh im!" he literally spat out and me and Amy just blinked at him.

"...Did I hear you right? Is... is this true?" I asked him. I hoped to God it wasn't. If it was... there would be no explaining my rage and disgust for Eggman...

"Yes," a sleepy voice from behind us called out, calling us to whip our heads back. "It's all true. Go ahead; tell me I'm gross."

I walked over to Sonic and hugged him so tight it probably knocked the breath out of him.

"Oh God... Sonic... Oh God..." I kept chanting, starting to sway side to side bringing the blue hedgehog with me. He hesitantly hugged back, but his embrace was weak. We suddenly felt an extra pair of gentle and small arms wrap around us and I noticed Amy had joined the group hug.

"You're not gross, Sonikku; Eggman is." Amy cooed. I nodded, showing that I agreed with her, but I didn't feel like speaking. What could I say? Ii was just... angered. I was so angry, mad. Infiriated.

We probably hugged for about ten minutes.

But one thing was for sure.

There was no mistaking Eggman was going to regret ever even touching him in that way. Any way, really.

**Aww, friendship :3 we are getting close to our first epic fighting scene! i can't wait to see Tails in epic battle mode! :D Pretty excited. This story is far from over! Please review what you think should happen next!**


	6. Fun and Games

**So, I haven't updated this in a long time... I was suffering with a terrible disease... **

**called...**

**Writer's block. **

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! OH, and I noticed I didn't do this yet! Ahem. I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND CO. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM AND ANYONE ELSE WHO HELPED OUT WITH THE COMICS, GAMES, SHOWS, ETC. I ALSO DON'T OWN MARIO KART, OR ANY OF THE MARIO CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO. WHY I AM CAPITALIZED RIGHT NOW? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.**

**Haha, so, here you go! Next chapter :)**

**SONKNUX FLUFFY-NESS AHEAD :D**

**_Chapter 6: Fun and Games_**

Sonic's POV:

Tails had brought me home when we left Angel Island. I lay alone in my bed, afraid to fall asleep because of the night terrors.

The last thing I wanted right now was to be out of Knuckles' arms. I don't know, for some reason, his violet eyes... they just... captivated me. They made me just stop what I was doing and just stare at them, drowning in the lavender.

And his touch... it was so comforting, so warm, soft. Careful. I've never seen Knuckles so... gentle. And I loved it. I loved how gentle he was being. It was nice seeing the soft and reassuring side of him.

And his fur... is like a cushion. A big, red cushion. Something I liked to grab onto and snuggle with when I'm in need of releasing my distress, pain, and fear.

Oh, how I longed his embrace. The way his strong arms made me feel safe, like I was in a castle of fire-red.

I just wanted to be with Knuckles right now.

I snuggled into my mattress and pillow, deciding to pretend it was Knuckles' body and pretending to hear his calming whispers in the wind.

But that still didn't stop me from having a nightmare.

XXX

Tails' POV:

"NO! PLEASE! AHHHHHHH!"

I sat up as fast as I can, falling out of the bed. Sonic! Was he dreaming?

I ran down the hall to his room and opened the door, only to be welcomed by a sobbing hedgehog wrapped up in a fetal postition chanting 'I want Knuckles... I want Kuckles...' over and over.

I sat beside him and wrapped him up in my embrace. "Calm down. It's okay," I managed to calm him down a little.

His gut-wrenching sobs shortened to whimpers and shortly sniffles. "Better now?" I asked him, gently stroking his arm.

I felt him nod. "Yes... Thank you." He whispered. "It's fine. Had another nightmare?" His eyes glazed up again and I held him tighter.

"Oh, Tails it was the realest one yet! I was re-living it! I was re-living it all! It hurt- I just-" and I couldn't understand the rest because he buried his head into my shoulder and I felt hot liquid on said joint.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked quietly. "Yes.. I want to go back to Angel Island tomorrow..." he sniffed.

I smiled. "How about Knuckles stays here with you?" I asked him once my head hatched a plan. He lifted his face off my shoulder and stared at me confusingly. "Huh?"

"I'll make some robots to help me take his place to guard the Master Emerald while Knuckles stays here with you. Trust me, you'd be much more comfortable this way." I said, giving him a small and gentle smile.

His face brightened a little bit, and I swear he almost smiled.

Almost.

"Okay..." he replied shakily. "Alright; tell me if you need anything. We still have a few hours; it's six o'clock in the morning." I said, getting up to walk back to my door.

"Tails, wait!" I heard him call and I turned around smiling. "Yes?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Um... I know it's been a while, but... Can you... Um..." I smiled and cut him off by giving him a small hug and climbing in bed beside him. He smiled and lay down. "You don't have to be nervous to ask me to sleep with you, Sonic; I miss sleeping together." I said, giggling. I heard him giggle, too and I smiled.

"Goodnight, Tails"

"Goodnight, Sonic."

XX

Sonic's POV:

I awoke to the sound of messing around downstairs. Noticing Tails wasn't in bed anymore, I curiously went downstairs and noticed robot parts laying around.

"Good morning, Sonic!" Tails' cheery voice echoed in the room. "Good morning..." I muttered sleepily. "Are those the robots that's gonna help you guard the Master Emerald?"

Tails smiled. "Yep! I already spoke to Knuckles, it took a lot of convincing, but he eventually agreed to let me guard it. Besides, these robots are indestructable and have an extremely high IQ!"

"Good. So... when's Knuckles coming?" I asked.

"As soon as I show up at the island. He doesn't wanna take any chances."

I nodded. But for some reason, I really didn't like the idea of being home alone, even though it's not that long to get here from Angel Island. I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen... something bad.

Being alone was the last thing I wanted.

Tails stood the robots up with the push of a button. He seemed to notice my distress. "You okay?" he asked, eyes creasing with concern. "Huh? Uh, yeah... just thinking..." I said, snapping out of my daze, just to be sucked back in again.

"Well... don't hurt yourself..." Tails half-joked, yet he sounded serious.

I smiled a fake smile at him. "Alright, Knuckles will be here soon." He announced, then walked over to give me a brotherly hug. "Hang in there... we're all here for you." He whispered, and I noticed he knew I was thinking about the rape.

I hugged back. "Thank you..."

He released, smling before walking our the door, robots following.

When the door slammed I soon realized the bad feeling had gotten so strong I realized I had nausea and ran to the bathroom to release everything that was in my stomach.

I heaved and gagged hard, it almost started to hurt. When I was finished I wiped a drop of water that came from my eye and washed my face, and I suddenly had a huge mood swing. I went from tired, to sad, to happy, and now I feel anxious.

What was going on?!

XXX

Knuckles' POV:

I didn't even bother knocking on Sonic's door. I just opened it and barged in. "I'm here!"

No reply.

"Sonic...?" I stalked in the kitchen to see Sonic eating chicken legs... how did he even get those?

"Oh, hey." He replied casually, waving the leg in the air and smiling. I chuckled. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! I haven't eaten in... err... since uh... actually I had breakfast a while ago... hmm. Guess I'm just happy."

"You eat when you're happy?"

"Yep."

I laughed when I saw him scoff down another leg. "Sonic, how many have you had?" I asked, chuckling. He shrugged, but then suddenly stared at the leg with half-lidded eyes. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore... I feel funny."

His mood suddenly changed to somber. "You alright?" I asked. He nodded sadly before hopping off the high stool and throwing the bones in the garbage and slowly stalked to the living room. I followed and he started to flip through the channels. His face lit up when it landed on a program showing a race track with racecars, before he suddenly sighed and got up. "I'm bored!" He whined.

I blinked at him. Why was he acting so... moody? My heart suddenly felt warm as he smiled a huge grin, and he jumped up and down. "Wanna play hide 'n' go seek?" he asked. Why was he so adorable?

"Sure. Go hide." I said, smiling. I heard him giggle as he ran off, and I counted loud enough so he can here me.

"Aaaaand... sixty! Ready or not, here I come!" I announced before taking off.

Name a place, I've checked it. Closets, bathrooms, cabinets, under beds, Tails' lab, under chairs, desks, garage, behind doors, everywhere! I growled. This guy was good.

I checked the dryer for the laundry just for fun and it turns out he can actually fit in there. When I was suddenly tackled into a hug, I heard "I challenge you to a game of Mario Kart!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're on, hedgehog."

When we got the Wii hooked up and put the disk in, we chose Bowser's Castle as our track.

It was a pretty heated round. I started in the lead and suddenly Sonic stalked up from behind me. "Take this!" The hedgehog beside me yelled, throwing a spiky shell at me, sending my kart spiraling off the court.

"Grr, I'll get you for that!" I growled. But Waluigi's car was so damn slow!

When I got to the question mark box - please excuse my lack of knocwledge of the name - and I got a star that turns you invincible. "Yes!" I exclaimed, waiting for the perfect time to use it. When I caught up to the finish line, a signal went off saying it was our second lap.

I accidentally bumped into Yoshi's kart. "Wawawawa!" the animated... dinosaur(?) exclaimed, spiraling.

When I caught sight of a blue car, my eyes narrowed. Of course Sonic had the fastest car. I used my invincibility star and I gained super speed and sped right past him. The sound of his growl satisfied me.

A few minuted passed, and my invincibility wore off, but I was still in the lead. Suddenly Sonic sped past me with the same invincibility star effect! "Wha-?!" I exclaimed. Sonic smirked. "Hasta la vista, slow poke!" he chuckled.

Sonic ended up winning the game.

I crossed my arms. "I totally let you win!" I lied. "Pffft! Yeah, 'course you did, Knux." he laughed. I growled. "Let's just play Minecraft." I grumbled.

XXX

Hours went by, and eventually it was time to eat. "Let's call Pizza Hut, or somethin'." Sonic suggested. "Okay, but I've been living under a rock, literally, so you call, I have no idea what their number is." Sonic chuckled and grabbed the phone from my hands. While he was ordering the pizza my mind wandered to the Emerald. How were things going? Was Tails okay? Did anyone attack? Was the Emerald even in one piece?

Then I started to think about Sonic. It was great he was laughing, smiling and all, but he went to the bathroom an awful lot lately, and I was worried about his mood swings. Was all the smiles fake? Was he still hurting? If he was, it was understandable. I wondered how the night would go, if he wanted to sleep with me, if he would have a nightmare.

I felt really bad for the hedgehog. He... was too precious for that kind of treatment. He was so innocent, too. What did he do to deserve that? His small frame, yet muscular from all the times he has saved the planet. His shining emerald eyes, which should have never lost their shrine in the first place.

He... was perfect. Just damn adorable.

I suddenly felt his body weight crash down onmy lap, which I didn't mind, he was very light. "I'm tired..." he said. "Can we watch a movie while we eat the pizza?" he asked. "Sure, which movie?" I asked.

"Well, we have horror movies..." he said, hesitating as if he was thinking. "We have comedy... action... um, that's about it, but we have a lot. What're you in the mood for?"

"Hmm... maybe comdey?" he smiled and jumped off my lap and broughtout a big box of movies labeled 'COMEDY'.

"Let's pick one." he exclaimed, eyes narrowing in concentration as he dug in the pile of DVD cases.

I heard the doorbell ring, and Sonic's ears perked up. "I've got it!"

I found a case with two men pointing a gun at the camera wearing cop suits, and a case where there was a man in his underwear with a baby with sunglasses strapped to his chest. I was torn between The Hangover and 21 Jump Street.

Minutes later Sonic came back with pizza boxes. "Ooh, what movies did you find?" he asked, taking a bite of an all-dressed pizza. "21 Jump Street and The Hangover... which one?" I asked. "Why one when we could watch both?" he asked.

"Okay!" I said, putting in 21 Jump Street first.

XXX

Once The Hangover finished, I found Sonic passed out on my shoulder. I smiled at his cute smile on his face, and I was happy he was having a good dream instead of a nightmare.

"Goodnight, Sonic..." I whispered. I started leaning in, then I stopped myself. Should I? It's just a small peck... what if he wakes up? But it's so tempting... the way his lips were parted slightly...

I sighed and leaned in. I nearly gasped when I felt sparks when our lips touched.

I didn't expect him to bring his hands to my cheeks, bringing me closer and actually kissing back...

**AAAGH LONG CHAPTER! But, aww that was really cute! THEY FINALLY KISS! *SQUEEE!***

**AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING HER TO EVERY RES-TA-RAUNT, AND EVERY ELSE WE WENT, COME ON!**

**Sorry, it's been stuck in my head all day.**

**Next chapter will be in Tails' POV. See ya next update! :D Review please!**


	7. Revealing

**Before you belt me with tomatos, I am truly sorry for being so late! D: sowwy! :( I was depressed for some time, but now I can update because I think about rainbows and sunshine... Something that would scare any emo person. (TO ANY EMO'S OUT THERE, I LOVE YOU ALL, AND I ESPECIALLY LOVE YOUR MUSIC. SHOUT OUT TO EMO'S OUT THERE.) Well, let's see what's going on with our favourite twin-tailed kit! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR ANY OTHER RELATED CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND ANYONE ELSE WHO HELPED CREATE THE COMICS, TV SHOWS, GAMES, ETC.**

**Chpt. 7: Revealing**

Tails' POV:

I walked out the door trying to look calm with a small yet fair army of robots following me. I had ten robots with me. I was feeling a bit nervous, before my lips curled into a grin of mischief. I hated lying to my brother and Knuckles, but this had to be done.

What Sonic thought I was doing; guarding the Emerald with the aid of ten robots.

What I was _really _doing; going to Eggman's base and beating him to a pulp for ever even _thinking _of touching my older bro in that way.

I wasn't really keeping the Emerald unguarded; I had ten robots for a reason, ya know. Five were staying at the Emerald, and five were coming with me.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach; I felt excited, yet nervous. As if I were about to perform on stage in front of millions of people. What if five robots weren't enough? Was I seriously gonna kill the guy?

I shook my head. No. No matter how many times Sonic had been mad, no matter what amount of rage he felt, he never had the guts to actually end a person's life. Beat horribly, maybe, but never permanent damage.

I don't think I could bring myself to kill, either.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't getting my revenge. This guy was gonna wish he had never been born.

_I mean it._

I wasn't the only living being going. Amy was coming, and we're having a little help from the Chaotix with the technical stuff via communicator.

Before you say that will never help, you don't know how many bullets I have in the X Tornado.

_This will be fun..._ I mused.

XXX

Eggman's POV:

I proudly examined my expirement up and down. I chuckled evilly to myself. This plan should definitely work. It has to.

I knew the blue one had grown a strong bond against the echidna since he had been saved.

Might aswell take advantage of that, hmm?

With the single press of a button, the glass door of the tube my expirement was in opened, letting the steam cloud the room.

"Knuckles," I commanded. "Come on out, my boy."

Beneath all the smoke, I could see blood red eyes open widely before a red hue slowly walked out.

I stared in awe. There he was.

The cloned version of the echidna.

A very _realistic _clone.

XXX

Knuckles' POV: (Uncloned real deal)

Recovering from the shock, I just rested my lips there. I didn't want to push or move my lips too much, in fear of startling him. It was just a small kiss. One that you don't wanna pull away from, but not getting too... how do I put this, _rough...?_

It was sugary sweet. Like a small peck, but it lasted longer. I liked the way Sonic's lips felt on mine. Soft and moist... which made the kiss more enjoyable.

I was disappointed when he decided to pull away. He just stared into me, emerald burning with a fiery passion into mauve.

"Best goodnight kiss ever," I heard his soft voice whisper before cutely nuzzling his face into my neck, purring. The vibrations of his throat making me shiver in delight.

I chuckled, sliding an arm around his fuzzy torso, protectively.

I seriously loved this puffball.

XXX

**Ooufff, well sorry but action is coming NEXT chappie, cause I decided to end it here. Next chapter is out real soon, though! So stay tuned. OHHH,and also a shout-out to the anonymous reviewer who is named... Uhh... RAAAPE. His/Her review was just so awkward! I hope you review this chapter to give me a good laugh, too! Seriously man, you're so perverted, but it's hilarious! I think I love you.**

**Another shout-out is to Karanma Maeryl! Without her, I wouldn't have updated until a while because she helped with a little... _personal _problem I was having. You're a great listener, girl! So, SHOUT-OUT! :D**

**Now I want you to write in the reviews what you thought of Tails being really protective, what you think Eggman is plotting, and how you thought of the mini SonKnux scene. I wanna read your answers!**


	8. Shattered Trust, Broken Hearts

**Haha, hey guys! Here's the chappie! I seriously need to work on my writing when itcomes to fighting, though... So, here is my failed attempt. Hope you like it! Let the drama ensue! **

Tails' POV:

"Amy!" I called, waving my arms. I was in front of the petite pink cottage surrounded by a garden of absolutely breath taking white roses. The pink hedgehog was by my side in no time. "You ready?" I asked her. She nodded, looking like the adrenaline was taking her over.

She looked very anxious; I was, too. "Of course I am." She grinned. I smiled before bringing my wrist to my face.

"Vector! Do ya read me?" I asked via communicator. "Sure do, Tails! What exactly are we doing?" The rough voice of the crocodile was heard.

My lips curled into a snarl. "Getting revenge."

XXX

Knuckles' POV:

The sound of the blue one's slow yet steady breathing and the rythm of his heartbeat made me sigh in relaxation. His feet twitched every now and then, wanting to run. I can tell; he hasn't ran in two days!

"_Beep"_

There was soft beeping coming from the other side of the room. Huh? The communicator?

I gently moved Sonic, trying not to wake him, away from the spot he was snuggled up to on my chest and hopefully made him lay down comfortably on the couch.

"Hello?" I answered the communicator confusingly.

_"Knuckles!"_

Came the muffled voice of Tails. At least, he _tried _to say 'Knuckles'. He was in a plastic tube on the screen!

XXX

Eggman's POV:

_"Tails! Eggman, you leave him be right now! I will not hesitate to come over there."_

I smirked. He was falling for it!

"Well, looks like you'll _have _to come over here, Knuckie."

"_Don't call me that!" _The enraged echidna roared, keeping his voice low for some reason.

"You see, if you don't come here in the next five minutes, Tails over here would not be here. How do you think my precious little _toy _would cope with having both his innocence and his brother being taken away from him? Ho ho ho!"

_"Don't you dare call him your toy. He's much more than that! Don't talk about him like that! He deserves to be respected like a real living Mobian, not a **toy!**"_

The last word was spat with disgust and the rage in his eyes were murderous. Good. I was hitting his weak spot. Now all I have to do is gethim busy over here...

"Tick tock, echidna." I chuckled teasingly.

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on Tails!" _he shouted venomously.

"Get here... And I won't." I whispered darkly.

And he hung up.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" I lauhed. Walking over to a huge metal box, I flipped a switch...

And the projection of Tails vanished. "Knuckles." I called out to the clone.

"It's your time to shine."

XXX

Tails' POV:

"Alright Vector; is the coast clear?" I asked my communicator.

"_Err... There's a few robots here and there, but it doesn't look like they're leaving."_

"We got them!" Amy said, determined.

My robots chirped in agreement.

_"Alright. Be careful, you guys..."_

And with that, in the base we went.

"Alright, Amy; we gotta be real quiet." I whispered. She nodded in understanding, along with the robots.

When the doors opened we gasped.

Security cameras. On every corner of the room were electronic cameras that would sway side to side. If we were spotted by them, this mission would be way harder than it needs to be.

"Watch out for the cameras!" I hissed. "What do we do?! We don't have superspeed, we can't outrun them!" Amy whispered in a hushed tone.

"Hmm..." I pondered this for a moment.

Maybe if we crouch along the walls...? Yes! The cameras are pointing straight; we'd be able to crouch under them!

"Guys! Quick, crouch!"

Me, Amy and the five robots crouched at the same time. Just on time, too! All the cameras turned to our direction. "Follow me," I whispered.

Crawling, we managed to get passed all the eight cameras.

"Gee, was that a close-" Amy was cut off when she bumped into something.

**"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. DEFENSIVE MODE ACTIVATE." **Boomed the robot.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

I awoke from the deep slumber I was in, and when I realized I wasn;t greeted by Knuckles' body heat, I was disappointed. "Err... What time is it?" I grumbled sleepily.

I stretched my limbs before getting up to the kitchen.

"Knuuuuckles!" I called in a sing-song voice. But there was no Knuckles in sight. "Uh... Knuckles? Where did you go, buddy?" I called. Noticing a white note on the kitchen table, I began to read it;

_Sonic,_

_If you wake up and I'm not there, just please don't panic. Don't freak out when I tell you this, either. Tails has been captured. I know you're on the verge of freaking out, but don't you dare come after me to help. You're in no position to fight. I can handle this, okay? I know you're probably really scared, too because this is the first time you'vebeen alone after the 'incident'. And please know this is the last time. I would never truly leave you alone. I care about you Sonic; I hope you know that. Just please don't do anything stupid._

_~Knuckles._

I gasped. Tails has been captured?! By who?

I really wanted to help him, but Knuckles told me he could handle this... and I trusted Knuckles.

Because he cared about me... I was very touched.

Suddenly the door burst open and Knuckles came in. "Knuckles!" I cried happily. "Gee,you didn't lie when you said you could handle this! Is Tails okay?" But he didn't answer me. He just walked over to me in an angry manner.

"Knuckles...?" I backed into the wall. "Knuckles, what's the matter?"

But when I looked into what was supposed to be purple orbs, they looked... Red?

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders. I was expecting his normal gentle and careful touch I was so used to, but instead it was as rough as Eggman's.

"Knuckles!" I wheezed. "You're - you're hurting me!"

He flung me to the ground, my head hitting the hard ceramic floor, making me nauseous. Before I could protest, his heavy body was resting on my sensitive stomach, making breathing a challenge.

"Knuckles! I can't breathe! Please stop! It's really starting to hurt!" I cried. Why was he doing this?!

Suddenly, something very hard and solid collided with my face, blood dribbling from my nose. A tear escaped my eye as he ignored my pleas. "Why, Knuckles? I thought you wouldn't do anything to h-hurt me!" I sobbed, but he just continued to pound my face.

"_Stop! It hurts!"_

He suddenly started squirming lower and lower. I realized what he was about to do... Flashbacks started to overwhelm me...

"Please don't..." I whispered in a broken voice.

He had no emotion in his face as he thrusted. And my nightmare was becoming reality as I relived everything.

All I could do was scream as he utterly broke me apart with every move he made inside me...

Trust is like paper. Once it's crumpled, it can never be perfect again.

XXX

**I AM SO TERRIBLE FOR ENDING IT THERE. So, bet you weren't expecting that, now were you?! I am truly evil, and I hate to do that to poor Sonikku! **

**Sonic: You better feel bad!**

**Shut up. Not you. The one in the story.**

**Sonic: That IS me.**

**Whatever! Anyway, that can't POSSIBLY be Knuckles, can it?! Tell me what you think of the unexpected turn of events when you review!**

**And I know there's not a lot of action, next chapter will have more, I swear. And everyone; shoutout to the reviewer RAAAPE for working on a story that's similar to this one, but with a Sonadow twist! The account name is insaneshadowfangirl! The story has been deleted somehow, but it will be reposted again really soon! The story's name is Shattered Emeralds, Healing Ruby's I think... I'm pretty sure it's that. But it's based on this story, and it's pretty awesome.**

**Review, please!**


	9. A Bleeding Soul

Hi!** Sorry this update took so long... I had writers block, and a problem came after another and another and I found it hard to jut t5ake the time and write. Not to mention I broke my wrist not long ago. But everything's okay now, and I bring you an upate! :D**

**So, a lot of you were freaked out by last chapters cliffie... After re-reading last chapter I was like "...I wrote that?!" so I'm going to freak you out MORE! :D**

**The Screams They Never Heard chpt. 9: A Bleeding Soul**

Tails' POV:

_**"INTRUDER ALERT! ACTIVATE DEFENSIVE MODE!"**_

Oh no... Immediately alarms and lights and security cameras turn on.

Name something, and they were thrown at us. Lasers, missiles, anything. A robot shot a missile at me and I quickly dived out of the way, and aimed my wrist that had the laser wrist gun and shot.

My robots were in a heated battle, too. Some even throwing punches. Amy was crushing some with her hammer.

The ground started shaking. What in the world...?

_"Tails! _Look out!"

Huh? I turned and...

A robot. Giant. Towering over me. Ready to swing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. Then robot brought his arm back. My blue eyes widened. His arm went at incredible speeds, as his enormous rough hand collided with my cheek and I flew to the other side of the cheek.

I blacked out.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

Dark. Yes, it was dark. And everything was spinning. I was floating... I was hurt. My mind was racing. I panicked. I struggled. I pleaded. But I still ended up back in that cell... Raped on my own floor, then brought back to the cell I started off in. I was going no where. I don't think I can trust someone ever again.

It hurt. Not only physically, but it hurt me inside. Knowing the one you loved and trusted with your life had just wanted you to let your guard down and then hit you where it hurts... The world is a cruel place.

I brought my knees to my chest. I smelled blood. Blood, sweat and sex. I felt filthy. I was filthy. I wanted somebody to hold me while I cried, but it's not like I can just say 'you seem nice, let me let my guard down again'. No, not this time. Looks like I'm the only one who can comfort me. How pathetic, having nobody but yourself to wipe away your own tears. At that thought, tears streamed down my cheeks and I screamed pitifully into the lonely room.

"Why!" I would scream. "WHY!" I would wonder. "_WHY?!" _I would ask. I screamed and screamed. "WHY, GODDAMMIT? WHY?!"

I hobbled off to the only mirror in the cell. Ugh. Disgusting. Pitiful. Worthless. I sobbed and punched the mirror, glass shattering, skin cutting. I crumpled down in a pathetic ball and just cried. Let it out until I had no feeling left, letting myself bleed out.

The clock ticked as I watched the blood trickle down my arm. Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

I started to get dizzy from blood loss. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling at peace. I felt okay. I wanted to stay in bliss. It was nice. I slowly let myself slip into dreamland.

I enjoyed it.

Even if it was only for a little while.

XXX

Knuckles' POV:

Glass shattered once again as I broke into Eggman's lab. "Alright Eggman, the jig is up! Come out and fight me-" I cut myself off as I noticed what was in the room.

Emptiness.

"Eggman? Tails? Hello!" I called. My voice only bounced off the walls. No reply came.

"EGGMAN! That's enough! Come out and fight me, you coward!"

Silence.

Growling in frustration, I searched every corner of the large room.

Nothing.

I began to pace back an fourth. The bastard probably _lied _to me! But why?

Realization sunk in.

My eyes widened.

I gasped.

_Sonic._

Of _course! _How could I have been so stupid?! Stupid Knuckles, stupid stupid stupid-

_Now is not the time to be feeling sorry for yourself,_ a voice in my head would tell me. _It's time to search this place. Find Sonic. Find out if more damage has been inflicted on him. _

_Save him._

At that thought I immediately ran in search of the cell Sonic was in last time, only to bump into...

Myself?

XXX

Amy's POV:

_"Tails! _Look out!"

The next noise in the room was the sound of the metallic hand hitting Tails' face. I gasped as I watched him fly to the other end of the room.

**"TAILS!"**

I ran to him and supported his head, noticing he was out cold. I ddragged him to the corner to the room, trying to shield him from the bullets and lasers shooting everywhere...

When I backed into Eggman.

XXX

Knuckles' POV:

Okay, now I was confused. Why was there a _really _realistic looking clone of me?

"Has Eggman created you?" I asked the other me. It smirked.

"Yes," he chuckled. "And my mission was quite fun, if I say so myself."

I cocked my head to the side, silently questioning him.

"You know..." He he closed his eyes and chuckled evilly. "That blue boy... Man, was he good."

I widened my eyes. Blue boy...? Sonic!

I grabbed his shoulders, adding pressure. "Tell me..." I warned darkly. "What about this... Blue boy?"

Dark me chuckled darkly. "My order was simple. It was to make you untrustworthy. What better way to do that than have my way with him?"

My eyes widened. "N-No... You didn't... He thinks I..."

"Oh, but it's true! I have your DNA; Which means I'm in love with him, too. His beautiful eyes... His sexy figure... and boy, did I have a bla- UNF!"

Before he can say more, I tackled him to the ground. "Never touch him again, you hear me?! NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!"

It was a heated battle. It ended with me winning, him unconcious. Not wanting to waste more time, I ran to Sonic's cell.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

I was slipping out of dreamland. I was on something soft and red. My wound from before had a green cloth wrapped around it. It looks as if it had stopped bleeding. I felt a soothing motion on my cheek, it felt really good. There was soft cooing. "That's it. Open your eyes for me, Sonic. Good. You've lost a lot of blood." That's when I realized the soothing motion on my cheek was a stroking motion with gentle fingers, and I was laying on someone's lap. How many people do I know with a red lap...?

When I fully opened my eyes, I saw purple eyes and a soft smile looking down at me. Panic overwhelmed me. My head pounded. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but my throat ached and cracked with dryness. Tears shot to my eyes. He was here to hurt me again, I just knew it.

I shot out of his lap, causing a gasp of shock to come from the echidna. "Please..." I whimpered. "I've been violated enough... I don't wanna get hurt again... Leave me be..."

I was slowly backing into the corner of the cell, tears spilling down my cheeks when he crawled over to me. Chasing me. Following me. Trapping me. Making me claustrophobic.

"Sonic," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I never should have left you alone. I'm so sorry..." he grabbed me, hugging me.

**"NO! **Let me go! Let me go..." I gave up my weak struggles. They were pointless. I collapsed into the arms I was being held by, crying. Funny, I thought I had cried out all my tears.

"Please Sonic, listen to me..." he started. I kept quiet, showing I was listening. "I would never EVER do anything to-"

I cut him off angrily. "Don't you dare say you wouldn't do anything to hurt me! Don't you _dare! _You're _LYING! YOU LIAR! _Don't you dare..."

"I'm sorry you had to go through pain like that. I truly am. I should have saved you," Before I can protest, he continued. "Eggman tricked me into going here. Tails was never captured. He wanted to get you alone. He distracted me. He created a clone that looks exactly like me. I was just being a gullible dumbass... I'm so sorry you had to go through that again." His voice cracked. Tears were cascading from his eyes. "You're the last Mobian on Mobius who deserves all this... I tried to fix you... But I let him get you again. I let him hurt you. Make you cry. Lose your shine... I'm in love with you. I would never hurt you, my little Sonikku... Never."

I was crying. He was crying. We were both crying. I reached up to wipe away a tear with my thumb. "Please don't cry..." He kissed my forehead. "I won't cry if you won't cry." I reached up to kiss his chin. He ran a hand through my quills. "You're so cute..." I blushed and snuggled into his chest, sighing happily. For the first time in a long time...

I was happy.

Until the Knuckles clone barged into the cell, looking ajngrier than ever...

XXX

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! so Knuckles and Sonic are with the clone, and Amy and Tails are with Eggman. Why do I leave cliffies all the time?**

**I promise I won't take so long for next chappie! Review what you thought...?**


	10. Savior

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chappie :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**The Screams They Never Heard: Savior**

Knuckles' POV:

I stared down at my love's beautiful face as he gave me the most amazing smile I've ever seen. But those adorable dimples disappeared into a fearful frown. I frowned as well and looked where he was looking.

There stood the clone, smirking at me and looked at Sonic, lust with an evil gleam in his eyes. Sonic caught the look and buried his face into my chest. I snarled at him for scaring Sonic.

"Well, look what we have here..." he teased, circling us and licking his lips. I held Sonic tighter to me, stroking his quills. "I believe you have something that belongs to me... Besides, I did already make him mine..." I growled, about to push Sonic off my lap and beat the crap out of him, but I felt wet on my fur and the tiniest of sobs. I couldn't just let him go now... He's so scared...

"Shhh," I shushed him gently, holding him like a baby. "Relax, baby." I whispered into his ear.

"Aww... How sweet. You're comforting your little angel. Cute," I snarled at him, placing Sonic on the ground behind me and stood in front of him defensively. "Don't you dare touch him! I swear I will hurt you so bad you won't be walking for days."

"Ha, well I bet your little boyfriend won't be walking for days after the way I fu-"

And on the floor he was as he was being punched in the face mericissly. I can't believe he just said that.. I felt an unbearable rage in me. I didn't even hear Sonic as he cried "Stop! Stop! Knuckles stop it!"

I kept punching the bastard. After what he did to my poor little angel...

_**"STOP!"**_

At the tone of desperation in Sonic's voice, I stopped and blinked. I heard a sigh from behind me. "Knuckles, he's out cold... I think you can stop now..."

He was, in fact, out cold, blood everywhere on his face. "Knuckles... Come here." I heard Sonic's small and scared voice call out to me and I immediately responded. I rushed over to him. "What he said wasn't true, Sonic... You're not his." I whispered to him, kissing his temple. I smiled at his giggle. He suddenly pulled me into a passionate kiss, laughing into it, making me laugh as well.

When we pulled apart, he rested his forehead on mine and I was happy at the way he stared deep into me. That's how I knew how genuinely happy he seemed with me, regardless oh everything that's happened to him.

"Let's... Get out of here... Okay?" He asked me, pulling away. "Yes. Come on," I urged, wondering if what the clone said was true... Was he able to walk?

He grunted as he stood up, a pained look on his face. "Are you-" "I'm fine." he cut me off quickly.

As we walked out of the cell, I noticed he had a slight limp. "You're not fine," I said, giving him a knowing look. "Of course I am!" he replied, but when I gave him the tiniest tap on the shoulder, he almost fell over with a cry of pain. I sighed and lifted him into my arms.

Out the cell we went.

XXX

Eggman's POV:

I watched as the pink hedgehog squirmed under her binds and chuckled. "How's that working out for you?"

She merely growled at me. I looked beside her, the unconscious fox in the binds next to her. I smirked. Everything was going as planned.

Suddenly, sounds as if missile's were heard. I turned to the source of the sound. My eyes narrowed. The robots.

I ordered my own robots to attack, but watched in horror as they were utterly destroyed.

I stared at the robots with a sheepish smile on my face. "Heh, I'm... Sorry?" I muttered, not really sure what to say. The eyes of the robots flashed red...

And everything went black.

XXX

Amy's POV: Eggman was a bloodied mess on the ground, and after enough struggling I managed to get out of my binds.

Looks like we got our revenge after all!

I quickly untied Tails and shook him, desperately praying for him to awake. "Tails! Tails, wake up. We did it!"

He started to groan and I smiled when his blue orbs opened. "We... Did-did it?" he mumbled sleepily. I smiled. "Yes!"

He grinned wide. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Let's get out of... Knuckles?! SONIC?!" I raised an eyebrow. What? I turned towards the door.

I saw a walking figure of red and blue. Sonic and Knuckles! What were... What were they doing here...?

"Tails? Amy!" Sonic seemed to notice us. He told Knuckles to put him down and stumbled over here. "What's going on?" Tails asked.

Knuckles sheepishly explained about how he was tricked into coming here so Sonic could get kidnapped, and he saved him.

I smiled at them. We could all go home!

I just hoped we didn't have a bunch of robots to worry about on the way back.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

A few days later, I was now cuddled up to Knuckles on his chest in front of the Emerald. We were happily in love. We haven't heard from Eggman, he had Been hurt pretty bad. I loved and appreciated what my brother did for me... Amy, too.

I haven't heard from Amy, but I know she sadly accepted me and Knuckles. Who knows, maybe she's over me.

Im still physically healing, and a bit scared more than I usually was, but I mostly felt safer when I was with Knuckles. I smiled up at him as his purple eyes shined, the setting sun reflecting off them. He looked so... Professional. I loved it.

He must have caught me smiling. "What?" he chuckled. I shook my head. "Nothing, just... Thinking."

He smiled down at me and pecked my lips. "Are you sure you're not bored?" he asked. I shook my head. It's not like I was in the condition to run, but I really wanted to be... But it just caused too much pain from the rough treatment I have been through.

"No. I wanna stay with you." I whispered to him. He smiled at me, and kissed me once more. He gently layed me down on the grass and kissed me more passionately. I moaned briefly before pulling away, out of breath. I would have been scared of something like this, of being layed down to the ground while being kissed even though nothing else was happening to me, but... I knew Knuckles would never do anything to cause me harm.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you, too."

XXX

**Sorry bout the crappiness, lol. But, things are gonna get out of the darker stage and get a little fluffier! :) I wish I was a unicorn...**

**That was random. K. It's 12:09 AM right now. You didn't need to know that. K, review! :)**


End file.
